


Jet Lag

by hockeyflurried



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyflurried/pseuds/hockeyflurried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Geno is away on another continent, Sid finally realizes he may have a little crush on him. He just needs a little push to get things going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wrote this in the middle of the night, and it's one of the first fics I have ever published, so I'm hoping I did okay. It's definitely not a masterpiece, it's more of joke honestly. Anyways, it was inspired by Jet Lag by Simple Plan, I really recommend listening to it! The bold and italics all differentiate the texts and I tried to stay consistent with the time zones but y'know, it's not always easy.

**_S (10:57pm):_ ** _What time is it where you are?_

 

Sidney sent the quick text, not expecting Geno to answer anytime soon. The time difference between here and Russia kind of makes it hard to talk to each other at normal hours. It was 10:57 here so that means it's… 6, maybe 7 in the morning over there. Trying to figure out time zones drove Sid crazy, they were a general pain in the butt. He huffed then just sort of shuffled in bed, trying to get comfortable until he felt his phone vibrate.

 

**_G (6:58am):_ ** _it 6:58 in morning_

 

Well. That was quicker than expected. He was typing out a response before he felt another buzz

 

**_G (7:00am):_ ** _should you not be asleep??_

 

He chuckled, now replacing his old message with a new one

 

**_S (11:01pm):_ ** _Yeah, but I just wanted to say hi before bed_

 

**_G (7:02am):_ ** _hi sid)))_

 

**_S (11:02pm):_ ** _I really miss you…_

 

Sid started blankly at his screen. Well that was fucking random, he laid there thinking to himself. Like, yeah he missed his Geno, but he didn't specifically plan to, y’know, blurt out that _he missed him_ . ~~Sid might as well just confess how he's head over heels in love with this Russian giant... That's the thing that stung the most though. Geno would probably just read it in a friendly way not in the _more than friend_ way if you catch my drift.~~

 

**_G (7:03am):_ ** _i miss you lot too sid_

 

That was enough to slap a smile on his face. As much as he still wanted to talk to Geno, there was a tough day facing Sid when he wakes up so he better rest up.

 

**_S (11:04pm):_ ** _G'night G. I'll make sure to talk to you soon okay?_

 

**_G (7:05am):_ ** _good morning from russia))) i talk to soon_

 

And with that, he could set his phone down and tried to get some sleep.

 

******

 

~~It's normal to dream of the teammate you're head over heels in love with… Right?~~ Sid groaned in frustration, feeling empty knowing that Geno is on a whole other continent than him right now. He reaches for his phone a sends a quick text, regretting his decision to do so. Well not exactly regretting, but there was definitely someone better he could've reached out to for this situation. Oh well, it's too late now.

 

**_S (8:12am):_ ** _Hey, Flower_

 

**_MA (8:18am):_ ** _What's up boss?_

 

**_S (8:19am):_ ** _I need to talk to you about something, but you better not make fun of me_

 

**_MA (8:23am):_ ** _Are you finally confessing your love for G?  
_

 

~~Well fuck. There goes his cover.~~ He sat there in surprise. There's no way ~~in h-e-double hockey sticks~~ that Flower could have guessed that. Sid ran is hands across his face, thinking of some stupid excuse to change the topic. Too bad that he took too long.

 

**_MA (8:30am):_ ** _Holy shit. Is that why you're not answering?_

 

**_MA (8:30am):_ ** _AM I RIGHT?_

 

**_MA (8:30am)_ ** _DO YOU LOVE G?_

 

**_MA(8:31am):_ ** _I FUCKING KNEW IT_

 

**_S (8:32am):_ ** _Okay how could you possible know?_

 

**_MA (8:33am):_** _Sweetie_ _, it was obvious for everyone on the team_

 

**_MA (8:33am):_ ** _I guess it just wasn't for you_

 

**_S (8:34am):_ ** _I fucking hate you guys_

 

**_MA (8:35am):_ ** _We know :^)_

 

**_MA (8:35am):_ ** _Anyways, what do you need Sid?_

 

**_S (8:36am):_ ** _Advice_

 

**_MA (8:37am):_ ** _On what? Confessing? Date ideas? How to have s e x?_

 

_**MA (8:37):** I don't have much experience with guys, but I'm sure it's not much different...  
_

 

**_S (8:38am):_ ** _FLOWER NO. STOP THAT_

 

**_S (8:39am):_ ** _Jesus, can't you be helpful for a minute?_

 

**_MA (8:40am):_ ** _Well it's not my fault that you didn't elaborate_

 

**_S (8:41am):_ ** _Fuck you_

 

**_MA (8:42am):_ ** _I'm not G_

 

Yup. There was definitely someone better for this conversation, and it's definitely not Flower. But it's not like anyone else on the team would offer much help anyways. He sighed, clearly annoyed with Flower. It's too early for this shit. Way too early. 

 

**_S (8:43am):_ ** _Can you just give me some pointers on how to… Y'know_

 

**_MA (8:44am):_ ** _How to what? How to tell him you want to have little Canadian-Russian hockey babies with him?_

 

Why did he think coming to Flower would help?

 

**_S (8:46am):_ ** _Well before any babies appear, it would probably be helpful for him to know that I like him_

 

**_MA (8:47am):_ ** _You're making this harder that it should be. Just tell the fella you like him._

 

**_S (8:48am):_ ** _But what if he doesn't feel the same, I don't want to ruin what he have_

 

**_MA (8:49am):_ ** _You literally sound like a middle schooler with a crush  
_

 

**_S (8:50am):_ ** _Let me live my life you asshole. Even if it does sound like a crappy young adult romance novel_

 

**_MA (8:52am):_ ** _I dunno what to tell you other than to just go for it_

 

**_MA (8:52am):_ ** _Uh-oh. Baby’s up. I gotta go but tell me how things go if you ever get the nerve to tell him_

 

**_S (8:53am):_ ** _Thanks asshole, will do. Kiss baby flower on the head for me_

 

Sid finally got himself to get out of bed so he can finally start his long list of things to do ~~(sadly G isn't on that list)~~.

 

******

 

1:47. That means it's about 9  in the morning where Geno is if he's doing his math right. ~~What a perfect time to fuck shit up, Sid thought to himself.~~

 

**_S (1:48am):_ ** _G… I like you. Like a lot_

 

Flower was right, he really did sound like a fucking middle schooler with a crush. He felt his face warm with embarrassment and chucked his phone across the room. He would rather not see his lame attempt backfire on him. He snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep. Well it was more like he stared at his wall for an hour or two before his head had finally been quiet enough for him to fall asleep, but it's basically the same thing.

 

******

 

Turns out when you fear of ruining your friendship with a stupid crush, you end up sleeping for more than 12 hours. Sid woke up at 3 in the afternoon to someone knocking obnoxiously on his front door. He got up and dragged his feet along the way, quickly scurrying past his phone which remained on the floor. He opened the door and shielded his eyes from the bright afternoon light.

 

“Whatever you're selling I'm not intre- Wait G. Is that you?” Sid find himself staring at the tall man who stared at back at him with a puzzled look. It must've been because Sid tried to swat him away. ~~How embarrassing.~~

 

G shook his head playfully, “I like you too Sid.”

 

Sid’s eyes widened. There's no way he heard that correctly. Even if he did, why go through the trouble of crossing the fucking ocean to knock on his door to say that.  

 

“You flew in from Russia just to say that?”

 

“No. I fly in to do this.” He slowly put his hand on Sid’s cheek, as if asking for permission. Sid finds himself leaning into it. Next thing you know they're sharing a sweet kiss right at his front door. They were both smiling like idiots against this kiss. Once they finally pulled away Sid found himself wondering.

 

“Well what was that all about?”

 

“You say you like me a lot and I like you a lot too! Did you not read texts?”

 

Oh shit. His phone. He hasn't checked it since last night. Sid nodded inside, inviting Geno in. He searched for his phone while G tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

 

**_G (9:50am):_ ** _i like you too sid ))) a lot_

 

**_G (10:00am):_ ** _sid???_

 

**_G (10:16am):_ ** _sid are you sleep??_

 

**_G (1:09pm):_ ** _sid i fly to you. be there soon_

 

~~How cute is that. Concerned boyfriend Evgeni Malkin, flying all the way from Russia to tell his stupid friend that he likes him too. What kind of chick-flick bullshit is this?~~

 

**_MA (9:04am):_ ** _Did you just disappear off the face of the planet? Hope you're ready loverboy._

 

Sid sighed loudly. He's an idiot, probably the biggest one to ever walk the face of the planet. There was nothing for him to worry about. He just can't believe that he made G leave early just because he had to be a big baby and throw his fucking phone across the room.

 

“I'm sorry for not answering G. I just kind of fell asleep and ignored my phone. I just thought I ruined things with you.” G walked over from the couch and wrapped his arms around Sid. This something he wouldn't mind getting used to.

 

“No worry about ruining us. I would always be with you no matter what.” He smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead.

 

“Okay but if you knew why didn't you… Y'know, say something before?” He asked, nuzzled into G’s chest.

 

“I wait for you to say first! I want to be sure!” Fair point. Flower seemed to be right. About a couple things actually. Sid did overthink things and he secretly was a preteen girl with a crush. And he was absolutely _clueless_ about G. He chuckled, making a mental note to thank him later. His thoughts were disrupted by G yawning loudly. It was kind of cute actually.

 

“I'm tired it is one in morning in Russia. Not used to time here yet.” Sid nodded, grabbing his hand and led him to his bedroom. G knocked out the second he hits the bed and Sid is left reaching for his phone so he can take a picture. He captures a sleepy G cuddled into Sid’s back with his arms loosely wrapped around him. Sid sends it to Flower, punching in a quick little message.

  
**_S (4:07pm):_ ** _Someone seems a little jet-lagged_


End file.
